


Serpents

by AkaUsa



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Dark Magic, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Snakes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Il y a des choses à faire et à ne pas faire quand on couche avec une sorcière.





	1. I.

La perte de contrôle est ce qu'il y a de plus dérangeant mais aussi étrangement excitant. Pourtant elle a toujours détesté cela, s'est toujours battue avec acharnement pour récupérer la moindre miette d'indépendance volée.

Certes elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'expérimenter ainsi lors d'actes sexuels auparavant, parce que ses précédents partenaires n'avaient pas conscience de l'amplitude des ses pouvoirs, aussi peut-être est-ce simplement un fantasme que de laisser quelqu'un d'autre décider à sa place, prendre le contrôle qu'elle ne perd jamais tout à fait, même lorsque la folie enflamme tout son corps.

Maka peut la toucher partout et le fait à chaque fois avec une joie non feinte. À l'inverse, quand c'est Médusa qui doit poser ses mains sur le corps de la meister, les contraintes s'accumulent rapidement.

Parce que Maka sait pertinemment que la sorcière possède des milliers de serpents à l'intérieur d'elle et qu'elle pourrait les faire infiltrer l'adolescente rien qu'en frôlant du doigt l'un des nombreux orifices du corps humain.

Elle ne peut pas glisser ses mains dans les mèches blondes de sa compagne parce que celles-ci passeraient alors trop près de ses oreilles, caresser son visage lui est interdit et leurs lèvres ne se rencontreront jamais. À aucun moment ses doigts ne se referment sur les petites fesses de Maka ou bien plus bas, incapable de lui donner du plaisir directement, si bien que cette dernière doit parfois se masturber pour atteindre l'orgasme. Même si la meister aime pouvoir se placer au dessus de Médusa, la dominer et caresser, enfoncer ses doigts dans la chair de la sorcière tandis que celle-ci est forcée de restreindre le moindre de ses gestes, ce n'est pas non plus toujours suffisant.

Cependant, si ces restrictions rendent l'acte un peu plus complexe, elle ne sont pas tant une gêne qu'elles pourraient le sembler au premier abord. Il suffit de posséder un peu d'imagination –ce qui apporte souvent alors un résultat encore plus excitant– et Médusa n'est pas créative que quand il est question d'expériences scientifiques.

Ses doigts s'entrelacent à ceux de la partenaire, elle soulève son bras et embrasse l'intérieur de l'aisselle puis presse son autre main contre un sein. Même limitée dans la zone de peau qu'elle peut approcher, les choix pour que les halètements de plaisir de Maka parviennent à ses oreilles et que ses joues se teintent du rose des pêches sont déjà bien nombreux. Du bout des doigts jusqu'au cou, du cou jusqu'au bas du ventre et des cuisses jusqu'au orteils, elle y décèle près d'une infinité de moyens de la faire jouir.

Avec douceur ses lèvres se posent sur la paume, sa langue lèche les doigts légèrement rugueux habitués à manipuler la faux et qu'elle a déganté avec les dents. Les seins de Maka sont doux, ses tétons déjà durcis quand elle entreprend de les sucer, et le goût de la peau se mêle à l'odeur salée de la sueur. Sa main descend le long de la cheville puis passe sous la plante d'un pied pour le caresser, y forme les petits cercles qu'elle ne sera jamais autorisée à reproduire contre son sexe.

Lentement, sa langue glisse de la poitrine vers le ventre, jusqu'au nombril. Elle pourrait essayer de descendre encore, elle l'a déjà fait à quelques reprises mais Maka lui donnerait alors sûrement une tape sur le front avant de la forcer à se reculer. Même quand elle nage dans le plaisir le plus total, sa compagne garde suffisamment la conscience claire pour retenir toute action inappropriée tentée par Médusa.

Cela se reflète dans ses propres baisers, si ceux de la sorcière s'attardent longuement sur les seules parties qu'elle est autorisée à toucher, la meister est aussi furtive et fugace qu'un papillon. Elle ne se risque à aucun suçon, ne mordille aucune parcelle de peau, à l'inverse de Médusa. Jamais ses lèvres ne se posent bien longtemps à un seul endroit, à peine l'épiderme est-il effleuré que ses lèvres fines se retirent, comme si elle avait peur qu'il suffise d'une seconde pour qu'un serpent ne glisse de la bouche de Médusa ou des tatouages noir qui ornent ses bras, jusqu'à l'endroit où elle aurait osé laisser traîner les lèvres.

Un bref rire lui échappe, Maka a bien raison d'avoir peur après tout parce que si l'occasion se présentait de lui offrir un serpent, peut-être qu'elle la saisirait, oui. Sûrement même, bien qu'elle saurait alors se montrer généreuse et n'enverrait pas un de ceux qui pourraient en un instant détruire son corps de l'intérieur, manger ses organes et dévorer sa chair. Non, elle se contenterait d'un tout petit reptile de quelques centimètres, juste afin de pouvoir savoir où l'adolescente se trouve quand elles ne sont pas ensembles, d'y instiller quelques gouttes de folie et de parfois lui murmurer un ou deux mots à travers le serpent afin de la faire douter de son équilibre mental.

Sa main effleure la jugulaire de Maka, remonte vers le menton et celle-ci attrape le poignet de Médusa d'un geste vif pour la renverser sur le sol sans douceur, les doigts de sa main libre glissent vers le bas du ventre de la sorcière, pincent et titillent la peau comme pour punir sa témérité.

Jamais elle ne baissera totalement sa garde, Médusa fait avec.

 


	2. II.

Elle est nue comme un ver tandis qu'elle s'assoit contre les hanches de Médusa et glisse ses jambes de chaque côté, cherchant la position la plus confortable. Ses lèvres vont immédiatement trouver celles de la sorcière, sa langue se cogne contre les dents blanches et elle se colle davantage contre le corps voisin pour y chercher de la chaleur. Deux mains passent sur ses joues, vont se glisser dans ses cheveux, frôlent ses oreilles et Maka place ses propres bras au dessus des épaules bronzées pour caresser la nuque de sa partenaire, jouer avec les mèches noir de jais.

La langue de Médusa est longue comparé à la sienne, petite et rose pâle, aussi elle plaque sa bouche avec férocité sur celle de la sorcière, tout en attirant son visage contre le sien à l'aide de ses mains sur sa nuque, comme si cela allait combler la différence.

Médusa se fait attendre, joue avec ses couettes, ses doigts et sa langue ne forment leurs mouvements qu'avec lenteur et Maka est obligée de prolonger le baiser pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut, de frotter ses hanches contre le corps en dessous d'elle pour l'exciter. Enfin, la sorcière relâche un minuscule serpent, le laisse glisser entre leurs bouches, jusque dans la trachée de la meister. Sentir l'énergie magique couler dans sa gorge a quelque chose d'extrêmement érotique. Maka attend qu'il ai atteint son estomac, ses capacités spirituelles lui indiquant avec précision son trajet. Une fois arrivé là, elle modifie sa longueur d'âme, envoyant une vague à l'intérieur même de son corps et réduisant en cendres la créature. Elle risque d'avoir un léger mal de ventre dans les prochains jours et d'alors regretter ce caprice mais dans l'instant présent, le désir qu'elle ressent engourdit ses sens.

Il y a une délicieuse ironie dans le fait que son âme séraphique –qui de par sa pureté angélique lui permet de supprimer la magie noire envahissant son corps– soit en fait la raison précise pour laquelle elle laisse ladite magie noire entrer et prend avec ce rituel un plaisir malsain qui ferait renifler dédaigneusement les anges.

Elle a déjà laissé des centaines de serpents rentrer en elle avant de tous les détruire. Parfois, elle attend quelques heures avant d'agir, par pure défiance envers Médusa et dans un petit jeu stupide avec la mort mais au final la prudence ou la sagesse l'emportent toujours.

La sorcière continue de les relâcher de manière irrégulière et ne semble pas dérangée le moins du monde, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment l'inutilité de la chose. Aussi Maka en déduit-elle que soit Médusa a remarqué la jouissance que cela cause à la meister et décidé de la laisser en profiter, soit cela lui donne-t-elle aussi du plaisir. Peut-être arrive-t-elle à ressentir les même choses que ses serpents bien après qu'ils aient quittés son corps. Qu'elle éprouve alors aussi la sensation de chute le long de la gorge, à l'intérieur du corps de l'adolescente et jusqu'à l'impression de l'infiltrer au plus profond d'elle-même. Cela pourrait sembler répulsif mais Maka considère que puisqu'un un acte sexuel implique souvent un échange de fluides corporels, cela n'est pas bien différent.

Alors qu'elle se perd dans ses théories, Médusa lui murmure des mots doux et sans significations à l'oreille avant de lui en mordiller le lobe. Cela la fait gémir, provoque des palpitations dans son bas-ventre et elle agrippe les épaules qui lui sont présentés, enfonce ses doigts contre l'encre noire imprimée dans la chair de la sorcière, contre ce tatouage qui ne représente qu'un grain de sable parmi tous les serpents à l'intérieur de son corps.

 


End file.
